


False Smile

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Rex can see through Ahsoka’s false smile.





	False Smile

She says that she’s fine, but Rex doesn’t believe her. She plasters on a smile that he knows she thinks is real, but he sees through it. He’s known her for so long, that he’s bound to pick up on these things.

“Is this about Vader?” Rex knows what happened to Anakin and the monster he has become. Ahsoka looks at him shocked – nodding miserably. He pulls her into his arms and tries to convey all his love and warmth into the gesture.

“It’s not your fault, ‘Soka.”

“I know.” She whispers hoarsely.

Rex tightens the embrace, rumbling, “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
